


Ripped From The Headlines

by Guinevak



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Everybody Lives, In-Universe RPF, International Fanworks Day 2020, Other, Podfic Available, gender stereotypes, romance novels, trolling as a love language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevak/pseuds/Guinevak
Summary: Cassian's enjoying this, the bastard.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Ripped From The Headlines

**Author's Note:**

> Bit late, but here we are.

“What the— is that supposed to be Bodhi?”

“I think so,” Cassian says, utterly unruffled. He hands the holonovel over, and Jyn takes it gingerly. The woman on the cover wears a clinging shirt that emphasizes both her swelling biceps and her impressive bosom, which makes it all the more unnerving that her face vaguely resembles Jyn’s own. Or it would, if Jyn was prone to smoldering down into the eyes of vapidly beautiful young men, which she is _not_. The young man in question has long dark hair that flows dramatically in the wind, and his orange flight suit is inexplicably falling off his shoulders. BASED ON A TRUE STORY!, reads the lettering over a billow of white smoke that engulfs them both from the waist down.

“Karking hells.”

“I can’t tell if that’s Mothma brooding in the background," Cassian muses, "or Princess Leia. Could be either.”

“Must be Mothma,” Jyn says sourly, “she’s even taller than… than whoever _that_ is.”

Cassian grins, and takes the novel back. “It’s a matriarchal planet, remember.”

“It’s _awful_.”

“It’s a bestseller.”

Jyn pulls a face. “Why me and Bodhi, anyway, where’s— where are the rest of us if this is supposed to be—”

“I’m guessing that’s meant to be Chirrut and Baze, over here.” He points helpfully at two willowy figures holding hands behind the heroine’s brawny shoulder.

“ _Ugh._ But then— wait.” 

She glances up. Cassian is wearing his Guilelessly Attentive face, like this is a purely literary discussion and he has no idea where she’s going with it. Jyn narrows her eyes at him. He holds the look for a moment, and then produces an ingenuous blink. “Oh, I’m not in this one.”

No wonder he’s so bloody delighted with it. Kriffing spies. Jyn snatches the novel out of his hands again, and brushes past him.

She stops, after three paces, whirling back around to glare at him silently. She counts the seconds in her head until his expression softens fractionally, his lips part to speak, and:

“ _No spoilers_ ,” Jyn snaps, turns on her heel and marches on down the corridor.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ripped From The Headlines [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497886) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
